No Title
by esdegan
Summary: Ini sudah minggu ketiga Sehun tiba-tiba bangun tengah malam. (Kaihun/Sekai/exo/boyxboy)


_**unedited, typo, dll.**_

* * *

Bangun tengah malam, bukan kebiasaan yang baik. Seharusnya Sehun mengeluhkan kebiasaan buruknya ini ke dokter atau kekasihnya. Sudah minggu ketiga dia tiba-tiba bangun pada jam-jam tertentu. Biasanya kalau sudah kumat, ia akan mendekat ke kekasihnya, lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlelap. Itu menenangkan, tapi tidak mampu membawanya untuk kembali tertidur.

Beberapa kali kekasihnya, Jongin, menanyakan kondisi kesehatannya. Well, kantung matanya bertambah parah, sering menguap, dan sorot mata yang seperti mengatakan "aku butuh istirahat". Semua itu dijawab dengan kebohongan kecil yang dibuat Sehun dan Jongin tentunya percaya. Ia sangat mempercayai Sehun.

Ini hari Minggu. Sejenak Sehun menoleh ke meja nakas, dimana letak jam wekernya berada. Dia menghela napas berat setelah melihat angkanya, 01:55 AM. Selalu bangun di jam-jam seperti ini. Sehun sudah berusaha mencoba untuk terlelap tapi dia tidak bisa, alam bawah sadarnya memaksanya untuk terjaga di setiap malam-malamnya. Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang tidur menghadap dirinya, kelihatan nyenyak dan damai.

Sehun membawa jari-jari tangannya menelusup di antara rambut halus Jongin, menyisir rambut itu ke belakang lalu mengelusnya ringan. Ia tersenyum, matanya tak lepas dari wajah damai Jongin. Jarinya kembali bergerak, sekarang telunjuknya. Menelusuri kulit yang ada di wajah Jongin dengan telunjuknya. Mulai dari dahi, lalu turun ke hidung, bibir, dan terakhir tulang rahangnya yang tegas. Ini menyenangkan, Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat terganggu saat jari Sehun kembali bergerak di sekitar wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…" Lirih sekali. Sehun tidak ingin membuat Jongin terbangun.

"Ini sudah minggu ketiga di bulan ini." Sambungnya lagi. Jari telunjuknya berhenti di pipi Jongin, membuat gerakan melingkar yang halus.

"Aku lelah." Telunjuknya bergerak ke rahang tegas milik Jongin, mengikuti tulangnya sampai dagu.

"Kau insomnia?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut, lalu terkekeh kecil. Ketahuan sudah kebiasaan buruknya bulan ini. Jongin masih memejamkan matanya, napasnya mulai teratur, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menyimpulkan kalau Jongin kembali tertidur atau hanya malas membuka mata.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Suaranya masih serak, matanya juga belum terbuka. Jongin bergeser, mendekat ke Sehun dengan tubuh yang menghadap Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak ngantuk saja." Jawab Sehun. Jongin membuka matanya, lalu mencium hidung Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Aku selalu bangun tengah malam." Jawab Sehun, nadanya datar.

Jongin sejenak memejamkan matanya, menikmati tangan Sehun yang ada di pipinya, menangkup keduanya lalu membawanya ke kecupan ringan milik Sehun. "Ayo jalan-jalan." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Sehun tertawa. Suaranya menyenangkan.

Jongin bangkit, duduk di atas ranjang 3 menit setelah bagun dari tidur dapat melancarkan aliran darah ke seluruh tubuh. Sehun mengikuti Jongin, tertawa lagi, entahlah. Mood Sehun terlihat bagus di tengah malam ini, berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Jongin berdiri, melesat ke arah dapur diikuti Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya. Diisinya dua gelas beling ukuran sedang dengan air putih, lalu memberi salah satu untuk Sehun. Jongin itu selalu memperhatikan kesehatan Sehun dan kesehatan dirinya sendiri. Jongin bukan orang yang suka minuman beralkohol dan dia bukan orang yang sering merokok.

Selesai menghabiskan air putih, Jongin merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit jatuh diwajahnya, lalu mengambil dua jaket yang baru di cuci kemarin, bau khas laundry. Sehun selalu suka menghirup bau baju-bajunya yang sudah selesai di laundry.

Mereka berdua berjalan layaknya sahabat masa kecil, tidak ada yang tahu. Jongin dan Sehun sudah tinggal bersama 4 tahun lalu, Jongin baru mau menyatakan perasaannya itu setelah dua tahun Sehun tinggal di rumah kecil yang dihadiahkan orang tuanya. Saat itu ia gugup setengah mati, mereka dalam gender yang sama, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Sehun sempat meragukan dirinya, tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau hal begitu saja ia tidak bisa. Jongin orang yang optimis, semangat hidupnya positif dan kuat di tambah ada Sehun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?" Bahkan suaranya menyenangkan untuk Sehun.

"Aku lapar." Sehun merajuk setelah dirinya memasuki mobil, duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Tidak ada restoran yang buka tengah malam, Sehunie." Kata Jongin, dia mulai mengemudi di jalan yang senggang.

"Kita bisa ke McD, mereka buka 24jam." Sehun tidak menyerah, sudah lama dia tidak makan makanan cepat saji. Semoga Jongin mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Kali ini saja ya?" Yes! Sorak sorak bergembira Sehun di dalam hati. Mengangguk mantap untuk menjawab, rambutnya sedikit jatuh ke dahi setelah mengangguk, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Di mobil di isi oleh suara Sehun, kadang Jongin menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil atau tersenyum. Sehun itu mempesona, kulitnya putih bersih, pipinya halus, hidungnya mancung, matanya indah, bibirnya tipis—menggoda. Apa lagi?

Jongin menyalakan radio di mobil, ia ingat kalau Baekhyun ada siaran radio tengah malam—Baekhyun memberitahu dirinya tadi sore. Setelah mencari saluran milik Baekhyun, ia kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Suara Baekhyun yang merdu mengisi keheningan keduanya. Sehun sedikit melirik Jongin yang terlihat menikmati suara Baekhyun. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah mantan kekasih Jongin. Sehun juga pernah berpikir jika dia dan Baekhyun disandingkan untuk di pilih oleh Jongin, dia yakin Jongin akan lebih memilih Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu baik, ramah, manis, suaranya merdu, dan entahlah—semua sifat baik dia rasa ada di diri Baekhyun. Sehun bersandar pada kursinya, matanya sedikit berat. Ia sama sekali tidak cemburu, mereka sudah 2 tahun berpacaran dan untuk cemburu-cemburuan itu membuang banyak tenaga. Sehun pernah dan itu melelahkan.

Sampai di parkiran McD, Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan seatbelt Sehun. Mengusak rambutnya sebentar lalu keluar dari mobil.

McD di tengah malam adalah favorit Sehun, tidak ramai yang mengunjungi restoran cepat saji itu di jam-jam seperti ini. Paling hanya mahasiswa yang menumpang wifi dan hanya membeli es krim atau cola. Jongin menggandengnya menuju ke dalam ruangan berAC ini, memesan beberapa makanan yang ada di sana dan tidak lupa ice cone. Tidak perlu mengantri lama di jam-jam malam seperti ini.

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan, mereka duduk di pojok restoran. Hening kembali di antara keduanya, Sehun menatap ke luar dari dalam. Mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya di atas meja, terlihat jenuh dan bosan padahal dia tadi sangat semangat.

"Ada apa?" Jongin selalu mengerti tanpa Sehun jelaskan.

Sehun menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa karena radio Baekhyun?" Jongin terlalu mengerti dirinya. Yah, dia mengangguk samar lalu tersenyum.

"Sehun, dia bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Jangan murung begini."

Sehun diam.

"Aku mencintaimu, okay? Sangat. Aku bukan orang yang suka melupakan siapa saja orang yang masuk ke dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya, dirimu, teman-temanku, atau keluargaku. Aku bukan orang yang suka menjalin suatu hubungan setelah gagal dengan orang yang sama. Itu seperti membaca novel yang sama, semua sama, akhirnya juga sama." Ini pertama kali Jongin bicara panjang lebar setelah satu tahun lalu, menjelaskan... entahlah, Sehun lupa.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Bukan waktu yang sebentar. Melihatmu tersenyum tulus saja membuat hatiku tenang, matamu yang tiap malam menatapi wajahku juga. Semua yang kau lakukan itu aku suka, kecuali kebiasaanmu dulu."

Sehun dulu penyendiri, temannya bisa di hitung jari. Dia suka sunyi, katanya lebih tenang. Kadang ia akan menjauh saat mendengar keramaian, wajahnya datar. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, paling hanya Chanyeol atau Suho.

"Permisi," Pelayan di sana menaruh beberapa piring berisi ayam goreng, kentang goreng, dan burger jumbo.

Perusak suasana, Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Tapi, melihat Sehun yang lempeng-lempeng saja dia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. "Selamat makan!" Sehun tertawa setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, lihat, moodnya kembali membaik.

Makan tengah malam seperti ini terasa menyenangkan, di tambah pengakuan Jongin yang blak-blak'an.

.

.

Sehun mulai menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya, seperti bangun tengah malam lalu tidak tidur sampai pagi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin, okay. Hampir semua perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya dikarenakan Jongin, agar Jongin tidak meninggalkannya. Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak pernah berpikiran seperti Jongin akan meninggalkannya atau dia yang akan meninggalkan Jongin. Sudah terlalu cinta, jadi ya, kalau ingin melepaskan pasti akan susah.

Pagi ini, masih di hari minggu yang cerah. Rumah kecil ini terdengar ramai, sesak penuh orang tapi pemilik rumah tidak keberatan. Ada Jongdae dengan istrinya—Minseok, anaknya sudah tiga dan semuanya dibawa ke rumah ini. Lalu, Chanyeol dengan teman kantornya—mungkin lebih, namanya Yifan, wajahnya sedikit mengerikan. Entahlah, Sehun baru tahu kalau Chanyeol suka didominasi. Irene dan kekasih Eropanya ikut merayakan keramaian, katanya ia akan menikah bulan depan sekalian mengundang secara langsung. Dasar. Ada Yixing, laki-laki itu senang bermain dengan anak kecil, anak Jongdae yang terakhir contohnya. Yixing menggendong Kim kecil itu sembari menggodanya, calon ayah yang baik.

Rumah yang tadinya baik-baik saja berubah jadi kapal pecah. Mulai bungkus snack yang berceceran di lantai dan remah-remah biskuit yang menempel di karpet. Semua orang itu pulang pada pukul 4 sore, kecuali Chanyeol dan Yifan yang masih betah di sini. Mereka banyak bertanya—Chanyeol lebih tepatnya, menanyakan sesuatu seperti, "Berapa kau beli rumah seperti ini? Aku juga ingin punya rumah." Atau "Kapan kalian menikah? Aku sudah lama tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengadakan pesta pernikahanmu sendiri, Chan?" Sengit Sehun, sedikit sebal karena sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya menambah remahan snack di karpet tanpa mau membersihkan.

"Sehun benar," Yifan menanggapi, ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tidak mengadakan pesta pernikahanmu sendiri?"

"Damn it, guys! Aku tidak punya calon!"

"Kan bisa dengan…" Sehun melirik Yifan yang wajahnya mengerikan, tapi kelihatannya Yifan tidak begitu peduli.

"Yifan?" Sehun lupa kalau Chanyeol adalah orang yang sedikit lemot, tingginya saja yang setiang, otaknya tidak sampai. Yang dipanggil menengok sambil mengernyit, "Kau mau menikah denganku?" Nadanya mengerikan.

"Aku ke dapur dulu." Untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, Sehun berlari kecil ke dapur. Terlihat Jongin yang sedang duduk manis di kursi meja makan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Sehun mulai memakai sarung tangannya, siap mencuci piring.

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab tapi tatapannya masih di layar ponselnya.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

"Sebentar."

"Aku butuh sekarang, Jongin."

"Okay."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Dagunya ia tempatkan di bahu Sehun. "Sudah?" Tanya Jongin, mengelus pinggang Sehun lembut.

"Lap piringnya, Jongin."

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Lap piringnya, Jongin."

"Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan itu. Bagaimana kalau malam nanti?"

"Kau sudah sering menciumku, Jongin, lap piringnya."

"Bukan yang itu, tapi yang lain."

"LAP PIRINGNYA, JONGIN!"

END:V

* * *

Entahlah:v

Ini bingung mau kasih judul apa, karena idenya muncul tiba2 jam 2 malem:v

HAPPY KAIHUN/SEKAI DAYYYYYYY! AKU GA BERHARAP BANYAK MOMENT KAYA OFFICIAL PAIR, TAPI AKU BERHARAP KONFIRMASINYA AJA KALAU KALIAN BENERAN PACARAN, TUNANGAN KALAU BISA! /DIHEMPASKAN KELAUT/ /HEMPAS MANJA/ /aku tau itu delusiku doang/aku banyak makan mecin/ BYEE


End file.
